


walk by my side

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dog Walker!Yuuri, Dogs, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: Viktor didn’t know what to expect after he arranged the meet-and-greet with the dog walker for Makkachin.He didn’t expect him to be so cute with pretty puppy-brown eyes. And he certainly didn’t expect to fall in love with him.





	walk by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> hewwo i'm here to deliver a belated gift to a lovely jo!? happy belated birthday, i hope you enjoy all this fluffyness~ <33 i've had this idea for a while, so i'm glad i could finally write it and that i could write it for such a wonderful person!! <33 i hope everyone enjoys it~ this is also the first fic where i referred to makka as a girl lol
> 
> little disclaimer, i unfortunately don't know any russian, so yuuri's stilted russian speech likely isn't linguistically accurate, but i hope it's still not a bother to read. the italics indicate when they're speaking english. thank you!!

Viktor didn’t know what to expect after he arranged the meet-and-greet. He was only doing this because he was really getting into a bind at work -- and with the new big client that Yakov was letting him have total leadership over, Viktor knew that he was about to face many early mornings and late nights. Those were long hours away from home, away from his soft, warm bed and his softer and warmer dog.

A bark caught his attention, and Viktor looked over to where his lovely dog was now. Makkachin was currently sniffing into a patch of wildflowers, tail wagging so fast that it was a fluffy brown blur. It made Viktor happy to see her run around so much in the open park, the spring sunlight shining on her thick, curly coat, but it also made his heart twinge with some guilt -- it had been so long since he last brought her out like this, and it would be even longer once Viktor started work for the new client.

In good conscience and utter love for his beloved pooch, Viktor knew that Makkachin couldn’t be left alone, not after she saved him from his own loneliness. He wanted her to be played with and taken for walks under the sun -- to be loved on.

“Why don’t you try hiring a dog walker then?” Mila, one if his assistants, suggested to him two days ago. “They’re quick and easy, and Makkachin could even meet other dogs to be friends with.”

It was a sound idea. While Viktor was busy at work, a dog walker could come and give Makkachin the attention and fresh air she needed. But Viktor wasn’t too keen on letting Makkachin into the hands of a stranger, both on the grounds of mistrust and also devastation that someone else could provide for her where Viktor was failing. He didn’t like admitting that there was something that he couldn’t do for her. But when Viktor had called up a highly recommended company, everything seemed to be quite professional.

_“We understand how apprehensive you might be to let someone else have responsibility of your dog, so please let us arrange a meet-and-greet with your walker. I’ll give you a name and a profile…”_

Viktor glanced down at the document that he’d downloaded on his phone. The profile was for a young East Asian man, four years Viktor’s junior. His smile was a little shy, but he didn’t look like an insidious person who would dog-nap Makkachin and sell her somewhere far, far away. Viktor allowed himself to relax and called Makkachin over.

Her ears perked up and she dashed over, patting her front paws over his thighs like she meant to climb him. Viktor laughed, plucking up a wildflower that had gotten stuck on top of her head.

“Excuse me, you are Mister Viktor Nikiforov?”

Viktor turned around, and there he was -- Yuuri Katsuki. His smile in real life was just as small and reserved as in his profile picture, and his hands were folded shyly in front of him. Everything about him screamed soft and a bit awkward. Definitely not the dog-napping type, but Viktor still wanted to be  _sure_.

“I am. And you’re Yuuri, right?”

“Yes, nice to meet you,” Yuuri said, speaking in heavily accented Russian. He offered his hand out, which Viktor took and shook. Yuuri’s large brown eyes glanced down, his smile suddenly becoming bigger and more open. “And  _you_ are Makkachin. I can pet her?”

Viktor blinked. “Yes, of course. She’d love to meet you. Oh, but be careful, she--”

It was too late. Yuuri squatted down to get to Makkachin’s level and beckon her over, but she grew too excited at the prospect of a new friend. She all but tackled him, knocking Yuuri straight into the grass and starting to lick over his face. Viktor grabbed her and tried to urge her back.

“Makkachin! Come on, girl, we’ve had this conversation!”

“No, no, do not worry-- Haha! She is just-- Hehe!” Yuuri was laughing freely in glee at Makkachin’s energetic affection, reaching up to scratch her behind the ears as he started to coo at her in another language -- Japanese, if Viktor wasn’t mistaken. It sounded utterly adorable, Yuuri’s laughter genuine as he met Makkachin’s love with open arms like they played together every day.

The sight was enough to melt Viktor’s heart.

Eventually, he managed to get Makkachin off and Yuuri back on his feet. He looked a lot more refreshed and at ease now, round flushed cheeks framing his smile.

Yuuri cleared his throat. “Um, sorry. We start the meet-and-greet?”

“Oh. Yes, of course! Let’s sit over here.” Viktor led them to a nearby picnic table.

Makkachin settled under the table for shade, draping her paws right over Viktor’s feet. Her tail whapped at Yuuri’s ankles, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Yuuri reached down to scratch at the fur at the base of Makkachin’s tail. “How long Viktor and Makkachin together?”

“For years,” Viktor answered with a fond smile. He remembered gazing at each dog in the shelter with utter adoration, all of them barking for his attention. If he could, he would’ve adopted them all -- except at that moment he caught a special pair of black eyes and the sweetest, fluffiest face ever. Makkachin, a lot smaller back then, excitedly got up and stuck her paw and tongue out to him, begging for hugs and pets. Viktor had never once refused to indulge this gesture ever since.

“I got her from a rescue shelter when I turned thirteen, and we’ve been inseparable ever since.”

In agreement, Makkachin lapped at Viktor’s exposed ankles in doggy kisses.

“But,” Viktor said, more quietly, “I guess that’s changed with how busy I’ve gotten at work. You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve literally begged my boss to let me bring her to the office. But between other co-workers’ allergies, Makka’s general excitement, and my boss’ disagreeable nature, he always shoots me down.”

Yuuri nodded. “I understand. I want Vicchan always with me, too.”

“Vicchan?”

Yuuri pulled out his phone, excitement lighting his eyes. “My dog! He’s a toy poodle, so… He’s tiny Makkachin!” He turned his phone to show Viktor a photo of the smallest poodle ever skipping happily on the sands of a beach. Even though Makkachin was undeniably the most adorable dog in the world, Vicchan was an utter cutie pie, no doubt about that.

“He’s -- so --  _small_ !” Viktor exclaimed, taking Yuuri’s phone. “So  _cute_!”

“Right? I love him so much! I have Vicchan for my thirteen birthday, too,” Yuuri gushed. “You and Makkachin must see him. Um, if Viktor wants me to be dog walker for Makkachin.” Yuuri gradually returned to his more reserved self, his words coming out more stilted. “But, um, I bring my papers with me too, if you need to see them. I come when Viktor wants.”

Viktor looked down at the folder of documents that Yuuri pushed towards him, holding a bunch of animal handling certificates. He didn’t need to see them. He could tell that Yuuri had an earnest, trustworthy aura; no heartless person owned a puppy like Vicchan.

Plus, the longer Viktor got a look at him, the more he realized… Yuuri was pretty cute.

“Your Russian is pretty good.” He handed back Yuuri’s phone. “How long have you been here?”

“Oh.” Yuuri’s cheeks grew red. “Sorry I speak Russian bad. I live here for one year, I study in the college in St. Petersburg.”

“ _Do you know English?_ ” Viktor asked, switching to its language.

Yuuri perked up, nodding. “ _A lot better than Russian, actually. I lived in America for about four years._ ”

“ _You sure travel a lot,_ ” Viktor said, amused. _“Should we stick with English? I don’t mind it.”_

Yuuri shook his head. “I want to speak Russian. I want to become good,” he said. “That is okay?”

Before Viktor knew it, he was starting to smile, a strange warmth growing in his chest. “Sure,” he said, also switching back to his native tongue. “In exchange for walking Makkachin, I’ll give you some Russian lessons, how does that sound?”

Yuuri’s cheeks grew redder, but he nodded. “Yes, I like it.”

“Good. I like it, too. And so does Makkachin, isn’t that right, girl?” Viktor leaned down to run a hand up and down her back. She got up, licking his hand before turning to lick at Yuuri’s as well. Viktor took it to be as good a sign as any that this was the right thing to do.

“So, Yuuri -- when can you start?”

* * *

The first few days that Yuuri came by, Viktor left a bag on the kitchen table full of Makkachin’s favorite fetch toys as well as her leash and some poop bags. He even put in some treats for when she was an extra-good girl. Viktor wouldn’t be around when Yuuri picked up Makkachin for a walk, but Viktor did his best to be welcoming.

“ _Have lots of fun today you two_ _❤,_ ” read the note Viktor would leave on top of the bag.

Every night that week, Viktor came back to a happy and well-loved Makkachin. Although she was still her energetic self, she was no longer restless and begging Viktor to go outside.

A new note would be on the table written in shaky Cyrillic and decorated with drawn paw prints.

“ _We have lots of fun today! Goodnight Viktor, sweet dreams! -- Yuuri_ ” Yuuri’s and his name were written in English. So he hadn’t learned to write names yet; that was cute. Viktor made a mental note to write down their Cyrillic spellings in tomorrow’s note.

Viktor squatted down to pet Makkachin behind her fluffy ears. “Is that true?” he cooed. “Did you and Yuuri have a good time? Yeah? I’m so glad that you’re getting attention from such a nice, cute person.”

Makkachin pushed her head forward to boop her wet nose to the tip of Viktor’s. Viktor laughed, returning the kiss. As he nuzzled into her fur, he couldn’t help but notice the scent clinging to her -- she smelled like outside, but also sweet. It didn’t smell like anything Viktor owned.

He blinked, suddenly remembering the sweetness that lingered in the air when Yuuri had walked by Viktor. His heart skipped a beat. Yuuri had to have been holding Makkachin a lot for her to have his smell.

“Are you hungry? Let’s feed you then go to sleep, Papa’s exhausted…”

Makkachin panted in agreement, already dashing for her food bowl. Viktor took one last look at the Yuuri’s note before putting it away in one of the kitchen drawers.

* * *

Viktor made the phone call with a mixed sense of weariness and excitement. It had been about two months since Yuuri started spending time with Makkachin, but during that whole time, he’d hardly heard Yuuri’s voice. Normally, they just communicated with text messages, mostly Yuuri saying when he was picking up Makkachin and when he was dropping her off. Occasionally, he sent Viktor pictures or videos of Makkachin playing or chasing a squirrel or chasing her tail while splashing in the pond.

It filled Viktor’s heart with joy, especially if Yuuri so happened to be in the photo as well, or he’d hear his delighted laughter in a video. He only regretted that he couldn’t be there himself. Stupid work. Stupid adulthood. But it was all for the sake of keeping a roof over Makkachin’s head and food in her bowl. If Viktor could just have a day off and not spend the whole weekend sleeping, maybe he’d actually call Yuuri and propose that they’d hang out more, maybe go out for lunch with Makkachin. Maybe Viktor could ask if he could meet Vicchan.

The possibilities were endless but Viktor was still just stuck in his office weirdly fantasizing about relaxing getaways with his  _dog walker_ . Maybe Viktor needed the fresh air.  _Maybe I should ask Yuuri to take me out instead._

Yuuri picked up by the third ring. “Hello? Viktor?”

Viktor sat up straight, feeling revitalized already from his day of meetings. “Good evening, Yuuri~ Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“No, I bring a dog to his home, so now I go to my home too. Dog is very adorable! But all dogs are adorable, haha.”

 _God,_ you’re  _adorable_. Viktor smiled against the receiver. “I can’t argue with that fact. Be careful on the way home. I think you’re quickly becoming Makkachin’s number one, and she’d cry if you got hurt.”

Yuuri gave a considering hum. “Then maybe I bring Makkachin to my home forever.”

Viktor gasped. “Yuuri! I trusted you, and it turns out that you’re a dog-napper after all! You’ve broken my heart, you know that?”

“Hmm, but Makkachin likes me number one. I win heart,” Yuuri said, his voice laced with laughter.

 _Yes_ , Viktor couldn’t help but think.  _I suppose you have_. Clearing his throat, Viktor sat back on his chair, staring but not really seeing the documents strewn over his desk. “Well, Mister Heart Winner, I actually called to ask a favor of you.”

“Okay?”

Viktor started to shuffle his papers around, organizing them. “Things are getting busy at work, and I have to leave for a conference for three days. I was wondering, since you have the keys to the apartment anyway, would you be willing to dogsit for me? It doesn’t have to cut too much into your schedule, but if you could feed Makkachin too…” Viktor grew nervous, which wasn’t a  _thing_ for Viktor, ever. If Yuuri said no, then it was fine, Viktor could find someone else. But he didn’t  _want_ to find anyone else. “I know it’s not in your job description, but I trust you and Makkachin loves you, so…”

Yuuri was quiet for a moment, but he was making thoughtful sounds. Viktor accidentally dropped the pile of papers and they fanned out on the floor in a puddle of documents. Viktor glared at them and bent over his lap to pick them up.

“Then… Makkachin come to my home. She sleep and eat there, and play with Vicchan. That is okay, Viktor?”

As soon as Yuuri spoke, Viktor jolted upright, banging his head under his desk in the process. “ _Fuck_! Shit, ow…”

“Viktor?” Yuuri sounded worried.

“No, no, don’t worry, just a bump! But Yuuri, are you sure you’re okay with Makkachin staying at your place? She’s very excitable, as I’m sure you know -- can you handle her and Vicchan at the same time, and your dog walking job on top of it?” Although Viktor hadn’t the chance to see the toy poodle himself, Yuuri had sent several videos of the two chasing each other through the park and then later on snuggling under a tree’s shade for a cool-down. They were already the best of friends.

“I am okay with it,” Yuuri reassured, his voice turning warm. “Then Makkachin not feel lonely when Viktor… Move?”

Viktor rubbed the bump on his head, the pain melting away with his laugh. “Travel,” he said. “I’m traveling.”

“Travel,” Yuuri repeated slowly. “Yes.”

“You’re very kind, Yuuri. If I was a dog, would you spoil me with love like that?” It came out before he could stop it.

Another long pause, and before Viktor could regret his choice of words and play them off as a joke, Yuuri blurted in sudden English, “ _If you were a dog, would you obey ‘stay’ and not leave?_ ”

“It’s just three days, Yuuri.”

_“I know. We’ll miss you. Just be safe and come back in one piece, okay?”_

Viktor licked his lips, his heart skipping a beat. “Of course. Take care of Makka for me. Give her lots of kisses and cuddles! Let me know if she misbehaves or anything. I’ll be sure to let her know she’ll be having a sleepover party with you. Oh! I guess I’ll write a list for you and--”

Yuuri started to laugh again as he rambled on. Viktor cherished the sound.

* * *

The hotel beds were soft and big -- too big for just one man. After the meeting dinner ended and Viktor was exhausted from flattering a whole bunch of big-shots, Viktor sank into the bed, feeling lonely without Makkachin there to hop on the mattress and keep him warm with her big body. Viktor had the whole room to himself, with honestly a gorgeous view of the city, but he couldn’t really bring himself to appreciate it.

Yuuri had FaceTimed him about thirty minutes ago, which was an unexpected but not unwelcome surprise. He showed Viktor how Makkachin and Vicchan were getting along, the two of them cuddled up on Makkachin’s huge pillow. Both dogs licked the screen in greeting as Yuuri brought Viktor closer. It wiped away the fake smile he’d been giving and made him laugh wholeheartedly as he cooed at the screen.

He knew Yuuri didn’t have to do all this. This was only the first time Viktor had used a dog care service, but he was pretty sure not all of them were as kind and loving as Yuuri. A bit more selfishly though, Viktor wondered if he was the only one receiving this treatment. Makkachin had gotten a little sick a few days before his trip, and Yuuri had done all he could to help out Viktor, talking to him for hours on the phone and even taking her to the vet in his stead. Whether or not Yuuri went this far for other dogs, Viktor was touched that Yuuri did any of it at all.

Makkachin was...his everything. That was no exaggeration. Viktor’s story was one that wasn’t so unusual -- overworked parents, divorce, moving on while Viktor had no idea where to go or what to do except study his ass off, hoping to impress others with his grades and scholarships. Makkachin had melted away the icy pain of his loneliness. She listened to his problems and always gave him kisses; she urged him for walks on the beach when he was being too depressed, and came to lay on him if he was sick. But it wasn’t just the bad things -- she licked all over his face when he was messily eating up an ice cream cone, and she had him laughing with her rolling around and bouncing.

Even for a dog, she was so incredibly special, so in tune with Viktor and his moods, and Viktor with hers. For Viktor to pour so much love into her and have someone else love her in almost the same way -- it was an incredible feeling for Viktor. It might have made him feel silly to say it out loud, but he knew he had to follow the feeling in his heart, the feeling that Makkachin seemed to be leading him to -- she’d all but tugged his pant leg towards Yuuri when they were leaving the vet’s.

Makkachin had good taste.  _Just like her owner_ , Viktor supposed with a small laugh.

Viktor’s phone chimed. He picked it up.

 

**From: Yuuri**

_(photo attachment) Goodnight Viktor!_

 

The photo was of Yuuri’s bed, his legs buried under the blankets. Cuddled right beside him was Makkachin and Vicchan, both of them happily slumbering. It looked like heaven, and Viktor saved the picture.

 _Goodnight you three. Wish I was there,_  he typed out and sent before settling in his own covers, a decision made.

* * *

Viktor stepped out of the airport terminal with a relieved sigh. His traveling case was all picked up, and all he wanted to do was get out of this flood of people and back to the familiarity of his home.

Coming down the escalator, he heard a bark, a familiar one. Viktor perked up, his eyes widening when he saw a mass of brown fluff hopping back and forth at the lower level. His heart rose like a balloon, overjoyed as he started to walk down the escalator steps.

But that wasn’t all. Right next to Makkachin was Vicchan and Yuuri, who held both of their leashes. Yuuri looked up and, seeing Viktor, a smile bloomed over his lips.

And how on earth could Viktor react when such a beautiful sight greeted him home? Viktor moved down faster, maneuvering around a couple before finally hitting the ground floor and dashing to Yuuri. He dropped his case and hugged Yuuri before he could second-guess himself.

Yuuri gasped his name, but then laughed, returning the hug. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Viktor repeated, grinning wide.

Makkachin and Vicchan barked below them, pawing at their calves.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming, you sly thing.”

“I want to surprise Viktor,” Yuuri said, more quietly. When Viktor pulled away, he could see that Yuuri’s face had gone a bright, adorable red.

Oh man. Viktor had never stood a chance from the beginning. Viktor reached up, softly brushing back strands of Yuuri’s hair. “Yuuri, I--  _Whoa_!” Viktor backed up -- or tried to. While Viktor and Yuuri had been hugging, their excitable dogs had hopped circles around them, roping their legs together with their leashes. Viktor fell back, and Yuuri toppled right on top of him.

“ _Oof_!”

Viktor looked up, Yuuri’s face inches from his.

“O-oh, sorry, I--” Yuuri tried to move, but only succeeded in wriggling around. Makkachin and Vicchan sat right beside them, looking quite accomplished as they panted happily.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, just-- Yuuri.” Viktor smiled.  _“Do you want to go out sometime? On a date? My schedule’s finally free again, we can go somewhere. We can all go somewhere,_ ” he added, eyeing their mischievious pooches.

Yuuri followed his gaze then met his eyes again. His eyes -- a dark sienna in this light and proximity -- were shining.

“Yes, Viktor. I want to…”

“Date,” Viktor supplied with a grin.

“Date." Yuuri's lips formed a beautiful smile around the word. "Yes. I want to date Viktor.”

If Viktor were a dog, this would be where his tail would start wagging out of control. Instead, he settled for a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose as their dogs finally piled in, licking their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @RenOnIceCream :D


End file.
